The Curse of Renenutet
by Reicchi
Summary: "When a mortal meets the immortal and the shadow troops make their move, the mightiest Pharaoh will be born under the pyramid." A slave girl named Kiya met the Goddess of Nourishment and the Harvest. Why? One shot. I might continue it if I get reviews. Thank you.


_Note: I'm not the master of Egyptian Mythology. So, if I made any mistakes, please correct me. I appreciate any reviews too. Thank you~_

* * *

**The Curse of Renenutet**

Around 3000 years ago, there was one infamous prophecy that came true. It went like this: "When a mortal meets the immortal and the shadow troops make their move, the mightiest Pharaoh will be born under the pyramid."

The tremendous history started in 1012 BC. A slave girl named Kiya was harvesting wheat when suddenly drowsiness overwhelmed her. It was strange as she had done nothing exhausting, nor stayed up late the night before, and even the weather was perfect for doing work! Kiya hesitantly decided to rest on a huge rock and left her job for a while. She thought that a 5-minute break wouldn't do any harm on her or her job. Out of the blue, the ground began trembling and Kiya heard cracks coming. For once, she believed she was getting sick. However, when the tremble stopped and the stone which she rested her body upon was literally divided into two, she knew for sure that the Gods and Goddesses did that because she had made the Gods and Goddesses angry. She was partially right.

"Greetings to you, mortal. I have come from _Duat_ to inform you very special news that will change your destiny as a slave and…" before she finished her sentence, Kiya interrupted.

"Wait! First, what do you mean by saying 'mortal'? Both of us are mortal, aren't we? And second, that _'Duat' _you're talking about is the underworld, am I correct? Lastly, who are you?" said Kiya frankly.

"Pardon me, Kiya. My name is Renenutet. I am the Goddess of Nourishment and the Harvest. I am …" she was interrupted again by Kiya's whisper.

"Wow! A Goddess is standing before my filthy eyes and she knows my name. I hope you, a Goddess of Nile that has come from _Duat, _are not bringing me news I would not hear. If you are so, you are the kindest _thing_ I have ever met!"

"Kiya, I am not bringing you the news you would not hear. If you are willing to accept the given task and succeed, you will bear the wisest, greatest, and fairest Pharaoh. Four kingdoms will bow under his command and Egyptian will live in prosper for centuries."

"But hold on. Judging from your looks, it is hard to believe anything you said. I mean, how can I believe such deep words coming from a girl whose body is tinier than me? Are you teasing me? Please don't make me feel more miserable."

"No, Kiya. I am serious. There is also one more thing: please consider me as your friend instead of a Goddess. By doing that, I am sure that your task will be a lot easier." Renenutet smiled innocently.

"Can you show me something to make me believe the words you said?"

After hearing Kiya's request, Renenutet flicked her hand downward and the wheat in front of Kiya became dehydrated and died. The latter flicked her hand upward this time and the died wheat became flourished and shining brightly among the other wheat. Kiya was surprised and had goose bumps. She was then believed that it is fate that brought Renenutet to her. Therefore, Kiya trusted Renenutet.

"Please, listen to me carefully." Renenutet sounded half hissing. "A mountain from the other side of Egypt is going to get angry. His shadow troops will be sent here to please his wrath. The Pharaoh must be warned before sunset at the harvest festival. Everyone, including the Pharaoh, is not able to see me and you are the only one who is able. This means only you who can warn him. I will accompany you to travel for days to get to the Pharaoh. Are you with me?"

"I don't have any other option but to agree with it, do I? So yes, I will help you and bear all the risks. No one is going to search for me after all, I don't have any relatives and my master is so cruel to me."

"Very well, you are now a part of my cult too. Take this cobra locket for it is our only means of communication. I will come again soon to prepare for your journey. For now, _Duat_ needs me." Renenutet transformed into a cobra and slip among the wheat.

Kiya was shocked. She could not do anything but clutching the cobra locket given by Renenutet. Cautiously, she opened the locket. A Hymn of Renenutet was sung. It says:

_I will make the Nile swell for you_,

_without there being a year of lack and exhaustion in the whole land_,

_so the plants will flourish, bending under their fruit_.

_The land of Egypt is beginning to stir again_,

_the shores are shining wonderfully_,

_and wealth and well-being dwell with them_,

_as it had been before_.

The following week, Renenutet came to Kiya as she had promised. At that time, Kiya was ready for her journey. The two of them are traveling by boat along the Nile River. Throughout the journey, Renenutet explained a lot about the Gods and Goddesses' world and their journey. When Renenutet was not explaining, it would be Kiya's turn to share about how her parents sold her to a cruel master. Less than a week, Kiya and Renenuet became best friends.

* * *

Ps. The Hymn is taken from the real "Hymn of Renenuet".


End file.
